tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xiaoxuan Dai/My Monsters
These are just some possible ides for future monsters by yours truly... ' ' Icefloe Monster water/ ice The hardy narwhal has been imbued with a powerful magic that allows its drill-like tooth to be as hard as diamond and as cold as ice. These firece creatures have nothing to fear. Beach Monster water/ earth The diligent beach monster is always on the lookout for pretty things to adorn their rocky homes. Just like real hermit crabs, these critters have to constantly change shells as they grow bigger Wisp Monster fire/ air With wings made of pure molten fire, the blazing butterfly can cook an egg with the heat that radiates from its wings. Giving off enough light to mmic the sun, the wisp monster makes an ineffective night light. Wind Monster air/ cold And you thought normal swans were graceful. The wind monster can dance an elegant choreography in the air putting anything else to shame. By flapping its tremendous wings, it creates gales to keep it afloat. Flash Monster air/ shadow This shocking fellow flies through the night sky while sending tingles down everyone's spines. First discovered by accident by a spelunker, these batty critters might appear scary but will generally leave people alone. Frostburn Monster cold/ fire The luxurious coat of the fox had always been the envy of other creatures. By adding the warmth of a flame to the silky coolness of the fur, the frostburn monster is high class indeed. Just be careful not to burn yourself on its tail Thorn Monster Plant/ Dark Although vividly colored, the thorn monster prefers to stay in the mysteries of the forest canopies only to come out to feed during the dead of night. It is said that its bright stripes and sharp spines protect it from enemies. Solar Monster ''' Plant/ Light Using its photosynthetic wings and horn, the mystical scarab absobs to the sun's energy turning it into its one. It was said in the great big book of mountain top legend that it was a massive solar monster that moulded the very sun with its claws. '''Blackfire Monster Shadow/ Fire Its fur ablaze with a curious dark flame, the sneaky blackfire monster has a knack for going through the packs of weary explorers who have turned in for the night. It loves shiny things. Deepsea Monster Water/ Shadow Normally found in the deepest ocean trenches, the deepsea monster tends to prefer its privacy in the dark murk that it calls it its home. However, it is friendly enough to give any explorer a firm handshake. Darkwing Monster Air/ Shadow Often found sleeping in hollow trees or reading the diaries of negligent, the intelligent darkwing is always curious to learn more of what is beyond its mountaintop home. With wings like shrouds, it floats silently through the night. Subzero Monster Ice/ Shadow Although an able swimmer, this chilly walrus prefers to haul itself around on the frozen permafrost that it calls home. If you are explorer enough to look for this monster, look deep within the darkest ice caves. Cavern Monster Earth/ Shadow Dry as a bone in the scorching sun, the cavern monster can be found in the deepest recesses of the darkest caves found in the dryest deserts. Covered from head to tail in rocky spines, this is a creature of extremes. Sunspot Monster Light/ Air A prideful creature with a train full of shimmering feathers, the sunspot monster rivals the actual sun in brightness. It is said that the darker marks on its feathers are cooler than the rest of its body. Nightshine Monster Shadow/ Light Found in the deepest jungles, the nightshine monster stalks the undergrowth with the aide of its dark fur that reflects no light. However, if it gets excited, the markings on its pelt light up with the intensity of the sun. Sparklehorn Monster Air/ Light The mystical unicorn has always been a beast of legend but the sparkleghorn monster proves otherwise. Although clashing with the creature in the archives, a herd of these monsters galloping across the sky is still a sight to behold. Crystalclear Monster Water/ Light Found only in the cleanest anf purist lagoons, the playful and intelligent dolphin has always been an object of beauty to seafaring explorers. With translucent skin, they appear almost invisible as they shoot through the water. Baby3.jpg Baby2.jpg Baby1.jpg baby5.jpg|Thorn and solar Category:Blog posts